¿Una familia feliz?
by Camilaniwa
Summary: En la familia Shortaki no todo es color de rosa. ¿Que pasara con en las nuevas vidas de Arnold y Helga? ¿El torbellino de diablillos ganara contra con sus padres?


aqui un nuevo Oneshot de esta hermosa pareja, espero que les guste c:

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- niños tranquilos.- grito una rubia desde la cocina para calmar el alboroto que tenian dos pequeños gemelos rubios.- quedense quietos su padre esta por llegar y tengo que terminar el almuerzo.

Los niños bufaron ante el reto y siguieron corriendo en el comedor ignorando la orden de su madre, quien estaba tan atareada entre picar la carne y preparar las ensaladas.

Era sabado por la mañana y en la hogar Shortaki era todo un revoltijo, ya que hace unos 7 años atras la pareja se habia comprometido y al poco tiempo aceptaron sus votos en una pequeña pero ostentosa ceremonia, el tiempo no paso en vano y a los dos años despues nacieron un par de gemelos rubios, uno tenia los azulinos ojos de su madre y el otro los verdes ojos de su padre. El primero en nacer fue Miles quien tenia los ojos igual que su madre pero la diferencia que era igual de dulce, tranquilo y pasivo que su padre, a diferencia del segundo, Simon quien nacio con la misma terquedad y temperamento de su madre, pero con los ojos de cordero de su padre que podrian engañar a cualquiera.

A simple vista parecian unos niños tranquilos y obedientes pero en un pequeño descuido se convertian en pequeños demonios sin control. Simon parece ser el mas revoltoso, ya que su mirada juguetona lo delata al instante cuando hace alguna travesura, a diferencia de Miles que es igual de travieso que Simon pero el sabe como actuar frente a los adultos. A pesar de tener 4 años eran bastante inteligentes, cuando se juntaban y no peleaban podian ante cualquiera incluso su padre el "pobre samaritano" como lo solia llamar Helga, ya que los gemelos a tan corta edad podian facilmente manipular al rubio, aunque no era lo mismo con Helga ella era mucho mas estricta y severa cuando se trataba de corregir el mal corportamiento de los gemelos.

\- Simon deja de saltar en el sofa.- le hablo Helga mientras preparaba la mesa, en ningun momento lo habia observado pero sabia muy bien lo que hacia cada uno.- Miles si intentas lanzarme eso.- dijo mientras ponia las ensaladas. El niño tenia una resortera apuntando pequeñas pelotas de plumabid a los pies de su madre.- te amararre al lado de la casa del perro.- sentencio la rubia volviendo a la cocina. Apesar de que las amenazas eran solo para asustarlos ellos realmente creian que pasaria, le tenian un gran respeto a Helga.-vayan a lavarse las manos, les servire el almuerzo.

Mientras que los gemelos salian corriendo para ver quien llegaba primero al baño, Arnold llegaba del trabajo.

\- Estoy en casa.-grito mientras dejaba sus cosas en el sofa desordeno, sabia muy bien que era lo que habia pasado por lo que intento ordenarlo, el nunca se enojaba solo decia que los niños eran pequeños y tenian que jugar.- Helga? Niños?

\- Aqui en la cocina.- grito Helga mientras salia con una Bandeja con carne.- Cariño que bueno que llegaste, como estuvo el trabajo?.- le pregunto la rubia, mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesa y se acercaba a saludar a su marido. Con los años Helga aprendio a dejar de lado su terquedad y empezo a ser mas cariñosa con Arnold, hasta que el termino por enamorarse de la dulzura que la rubia destilaba, aunque fue solo una escusa ya que el desde hace mucho tiempo atras que lo estaba pero no se habia dado cuenta.- los niños estan lavandose las manos.

\- Amor que rico se ve todo y sobretodo tu.- ronroneo el rubio abrazando a su esposa quien se derretia en sus brazos y sus besos.- te han dado mucho trabajo?

\- lo normal, sabes que son unos diablillos.- le respondia Helga mientras le daba pequeños besos al rubio.- hoy me despertaron con abrazos.

\- que envidia.- le hablaba divertido Arnold mientras se sacaba la chaqueta y Helga se disponia a servir los platos. Los gemelos al ver que habia llegado su padre corrieron a recibirlo.- niños!

\- Papi.- gritaban al unisono, mientras se abrazaban al rubio quien los levanto a cada uno en un brazo.- mami hoy le dijo a Miles que lo amarraria junto al perro.- le susurro Simon a Arnold lo bastante fuerte para que Helga lo escuchara, mientras que Miles solo escondia divertido su rostro en el cuello de Arnold.

\- eso hizo?.- le pregunto Arnold fingiendo sorpresa, sabia de las bromas de Helga.- Mami no deberia decir eso.- volvio a decir mientras sentaba a cada niño en su asiento. Helga actuaba como si no escuchara nada.- hablare con ella seriamente, ella deberia dormir afuera con el perro hoy.- dijo fingiendo enfado, los pequeños se miraron sorprendidos, ya que Arnold nunca se mostraba enojado.

El almuerzo transcurrio tranquilo, Arnold y Helga seguian actuando como si estuvieran enojados pero solo estaban actuando, aunque los gemelos pensaban todo lo contrario y se comportaban mas tranquilos de lo comun.

Al terminar Arnold mando a los gemelos a su habitacion con la escusa que tenia que hablar con Helga, ellos solo obedecieron y se fueron.

\- Dios... pobresitos.- solto Helga con tristeza pero aguantando la risa.- no deberiamos hacer esto.

\- Tienen que aprender.- sentencio Arnold mientras le ayudaba a su esposa a recoger la mesa.- no pueden hacer esas cosas.

\- pero si son niños.- respondio Helga aguantando la risa.- no fue para tanto.

\- tu no fuiste la que estuvo todo el dia con el pantalon manchado con caca de perro y el bolso con harina, tienen que aprender.

Helga no aguanto y se empezo a reir, sus niños realmente eran unos diablillos.

Hace tres dias atras Arnold como siempre jugaba con los pequeños en el patio con su perro Kent antes de ir al trabajo, era poco tiempo pero lo disfrutaban mucho, Arnold dejo a los niños jugando con su perro y se fue a arreglar. Al ver a su padre entrar ellos tambien lo hicieron pero en un descuido al entrar Miles se dio cuenta que habia pisado las necesidades de Kent, empezo a entrar en panico ya que Helga resien habia limpiado el pasillo, en una forma de salir iluso se le ocurrio la brillante idea de limpiar el piso con los pantalones de trabajo de Arnold, ya que justo estaban colgados en una de las sillas y para que Helga no lo castigara opto por tomar los pantalones del amable papi que no se enojaba por nada. Y para rematar esa misma mañana Simon vio en un comercial unos trucos de magia con un polvo blanco que eran para pedir deseos, quedo tan obsesionado con ellos que busco por todos lados el polvo blanco dando con la harina. Pero tenia que ser inteligente y sabio en usarla, para estar seguro de que funcionara la magia, derramo todo el kilo de harina en el maletin de Arnold esperando que si no funcionara Arnold le traeria su deseo de todos modos, y antes de que el se fuera a trabajar le susurro al bolso y al rubio que queria una motocicleta con turbo.

\- Puedes dejar de reirte, no es gracioso...

\- muy bien pero una motocicleta con turbo?.- le pregunto nuevamente Helga.- ese niño de milagro no pidio un avion o un cohete, aun no puedo creerlo jajaja

\- eso lo saco de ti, yo era muy tranquilo cuando pequeño.- le hablo Arnold, los dos iban hacia su habitacion.- tienen una gran imaginacion...

\- Pues claro, su madre es una gran escritora.- dijo con aires de grandeza.- la inteligencia la heredaron de mi cabeza de balon.

\- lo que tu digas Helga.- le hablo divertido mientras la tiraba a la cama y la abrazaba.

La tarde paso tranquila y los niños aun seguian en su habitacion jugando. Helga y Arnold se disponian a ver una pelicula pero fueron interrumpidos por el torbellino de rubios.

\- Que hacen? - pregunto Miles.- veran una pelicula, podemos verla?

\- si.- le respondio Arnold serio.- pero mami se tendra que ir, no cabemos todos aqui.- dijo serio.

\- muy bien, mami correte.- le dijo Simon a Helga y se sento al medio de ellos.- papi ponla alcanzamos bien todos.- volvio a decir, ya comodo entre los dos adultos.- mira.

Miles como era el mas tranquilo de los dos, observo como Helga se paraba y Arnold no hacia nada para que ella volviera a su sitio. Simon tambien quedo sorprendido ante tal actitud, ya que Arnold siempre estaba detras de Helga jugando o abrazandola.

\- Mami donde vas?.- Pregunto Miles acercandose a Helga.- no veras la pelicula?

\- si pero no alcanzamos todos y el papa esta enojado.- dijo Helga sin mirar a los pequeños ya que no aguantaba la risa.

\- papi.- lo llamo Simon a Arnold.- no seas pesado, mami tiene que ver la pelicula, somos familia y la familia ve peliculas juntos.- dijo lo ultimo enfadado pero con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos verdes.

\- Muy bien.- dijo Arnold cediendo ante las lagrimas de los pequeños.- pero con una condicion.

Helga se habia vuelto a sentar en la cama y tenia en sus brazos a un lloroso Miles, al igual que Arnold con Simon.

\- Cual?.- gimoteo Simon

\- no quiero mas travesuras con polvos magicos y pantalones con caca de Kent.- dijo esto ultimo serio. Los gemelos se miraban sorprendido.- se que fueron ustedes, no quiero mas travesuras asi o no volveremos a ver peliculas juntos.- sentencio.

Los gemelos solo asintieron pero no dejaban de llorar.

Despues de calmar el lloriqueo de los pequeños cayeron en un profundo sueño sin haber empezado la pelicula.

\- son tan lindos cuando estan durmiendo.- susurro Helga mientras acurrucaba a los pequeños dentro de la cama.- como pasa el tiempo...

\- te arrepientes?.- le pregunto Arnold quien estaba junto a ella mirando a sus niños durmiendo.

\- Jamas.- susurro sin dejar de mirarlos.- sobretodo porque nacieron con una cabeza normal.- dijo lo ultimo con burla.

\- muy graciosa.- le respondio Arnold abrazandola y dandole un dulce beso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

espero que les guste y pronto subire otros c:

P.D: estoy escribiendo otra historia de hey arnold pero no la publicare hasta terminar Hey arnold Adolescentes :c no quiero atascarme con mas de lo que tengo kajsdaj espero sus comentarios c:


End file.
